Projected interactive displays may involve the projection of a display, which may be as complete as a graphical user interface or as simple as a keyboard image, onto a surface such as a wall or a table. A user may interact with the display through touch or gestures. The touch or gestures may be detected through a remote sensor and selections indicated by the touch or gestures may be analyzed to interactively change the display. For example, a touch of an icon may open a webpage or a gesture may enlarge a photo.
Within a given environment, such as a living room or a conference room, there may be many surfaces that are potential candidates onto which an interactive display may be projected. However, it may be difficult for a user to determine which surfaces possess interactivity for displays.